Unforgotten
by milkywaykiitten
Summary: (AU) Atobe buys a cottage and finds a dairy which leads him to a untold story of love and mystery...


**_**A/N:**_ HEY! It's seriously been long since I written any story. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, here's another of my stories. It's gonna be a short one. I hope you like them. To the story then!**

 **UNFORGOTTEN** by _milkywaykitten_

Chapter 01

Atobe bought another cottage just for the two of them, gen and him. The man who sold the house to him told that a young boy of his age used to live here. The house wasn't that big. But it wasn't that small either. Just perfect.

Atobe was planning on making the house livelier. He raised the stairs to the second floor. There was a room with a blue door.

"What! This door should have looked better with violet. Gen would love it!"

He opened the door and entered the room. The room actually looked kind of cute. It was more like a girl room. Why would a boy have this kind room?

He shrugged. Nothing caught his interest until he saw a dairy at the top of the study table. It seemed like something precious. He got the dairy and started to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(A/N:** _ **From here on we will see what is written in that dairy.**_ **)**

I don't know why I got the idea of writing a dairy. But who cares. Let's start!

I'm Fuji Syusuke. I'm 22 years old. Only son of the Fuji Corporation head. Of course I know how hard things are for me. My dad has so much expectation on me.

But I don't know why I ignore all of it and fell in love with a guy. Yes. There is someone whom I love more than my life. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He also loves me a lot. But problems never stopped coming. When my dad found out about this he tried to make me understood. But I never gave any heed to him. The pain really came when Mitsu's dad arranged a marriage for him.

I knew someday will come when I have to let go of his hand. But it was so soon. I tried to make him understand. And after a lot of tears and pain we broke up.

Our relationship was for 2 years. I tried to forget him all the ways I could. I moved to another city. I knew my big sis would do much better job than me for my dad. So I was free. I could do anything I want. I also tried to look for someone else. But the feeling never disappeared.

It has been 1 year since I last saw him. And it was almost a miracle to see him that in front of my door. How did he get the address? The first he did was to smile. Yes. It was the smile which only I got from him.

"It seems like u didn't get married." – he said.

And how the hell did he find that out.

There were so many things running through my head. i wanted to ask him so many things. But he didn't give me the time to do that. He just gave me a blue rose and a letter with it.

"Take this and please read the letter after i have gone." He smiled again and turned to go away. I told him to wait but he didn't. He was saying like it was getting late and all. I didn't stop him. After all he might be busy with his family. It's not like he has any time from me anymore.

i closed the door and came to my room and stared to read the letter.

 _Fuji, I am really sorry. I know I should have been braver to face my dad and tell him the truth. I wonder if then you wouldn't have left me._

 _Fuji, you are my life. When you left me I couldn't stand the loneliness. Dad tried to give my marriage but I came out of it somehow. I looked for you. But never did I find you. It was impossible for me to live without you. So the only thing remained for me was to die. I know I shouldn't have but I did._

 _I am sorry. I know it was stupid of me to suicide but I didn't have any other choice. After almost one year i finally found you. I have written this letter to tell you about this._

 _Fuji, I love you so much. I did, I do and I will. Forever. Even after i die._

 _Goodbye, Syu._

I was in a one speechless. I sat there like a dumb for some time. And then when I came to my senses I read the letter again. Tears fall upon the paper. It was my fault. It was my fault my Mitsu died. How in the world I am going to solve this and say sorry to him. I looked at the letter and i thought it was finally time to visit our hometown now. The people living there might be able to help me. I am going to leave tomorrow morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _End of the diary –_ Atobe thought to himself. But it was not enough. It still remained a mystery. He wanted to know what happened after that. And what actually happened to this Fuji got up. He must know the end the story clearly. But how?

 _ **T.B.C**_

 _ **A/N : So, did you like it? Should I continue?**_


End file.
